


Enduring as Iron

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: There's More In A Mine Than Precious Metals [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Curses, Deceit's name is Sham, Gen, Remus is the true leader of the Dark sides, Remus wants to kill those who hurt his snakey, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The dark sides are gang members, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Briefing and Nightmares.





	Enduring as Iron

The headquarters of the department that existed to keep check on the gangs in the city lied in a big story building, using the floors at the top of it, as the normal police department used the bottom and second floors.

The department was not to necessarily stop and arrest the members of the gangs, but to make sure they didn’t put civilians in unnecessary danger, and to try to keep the gang wars in the city to a minimum.

Thomas stood before the big screen that held the information about the gangs and the current happening, mainly, the fact that they had the Duke and his right hand man, under arrest in the hospital.

“Logan, any news from Roman and Virgil?” He asked as he turned to look at the other man. Logan looked up from behind the computer, halting his coding process on a new program that would make so that he was able to reach more tech in the city to get their feed, while also hack things if needed. He sent a glance to his phone that he tended to leave on his desk out of habit and checked it, but finding no new notifications except the reminded to do the laundry.

“Negative. For all we know they could still be negotiating terms.”

Thomas hummed as he rubbed his chin frowning slightly.

The sound of the elevator arriving made the two look up to see how Roman and Virgil came walking, talking about something on their own.

“Welcome back.” Thomas called when they entered.

“What was decided?” Logan asked, going directly to the point. Roman groaned as he stretched his arms.

“Remus will help us, on one condition.” Roman spoke as he sat down in his red office chair, spinning one turn before he stilled, facing Thomas and Logan.

“And what would that be?” Logan asked.

“He want’s to be the one who kills the ones responsible.” Virgil spoke up as he leaned against his desk, that stood near Logan’s, crossing his arms.

“That do make things harder... because the higher ups wants the gangs alive so they can be put on trial and then serve their punishment by the law.” Thomas sighed.

“If it comes down to it... don’t try to stop him from killing them, he follows his own laws... and I don’t want anyone getting caught in the crossfire.” Roman said as he sat up straighter.

The elevator dinged again and Patton came out from it a slight jog to his steps.

“Sorry I’m late!” he called “I just had to get the latest updates from what the forensics lab.” Patton then held up a take away box “I also got us some coffee.”

“Oh thank god!” Virgil groaned. Patton laughed as he handed out the coffee to the others, Virgil holding his cup protectively as he sipped from it, looking like a content cat.

“What did they find?” Logan asked “They were still analysing when i last asked.” Patton’s smile faltered and he leaned against the table.

“Well... it’s a miracle Sham didn’t get hurt worse.” Virgil glanced up “According to the field agents investigating the scene the hand was almost right next to him when it detonated.”

Virgil grimaced, and he tried his best to remind him self that Sham was fine, he was in the hospital still alive. he jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, almost spilling his coffee, before he looked up to see how Logan had moved closer.

“You okay?” he asked in a hushed tone, the others were still talking. Virgil nodded stiffly.

“Just hit with a wave of what ifs...”

“Sham will be fine. The doctors said he’s stable and are in no risk of getting worse.” Virgil sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Logan.”

“Not a problem.”

\- -

Remus looked up from the window when he heard Sham give away a whimper, he turned around to the previously sleeping man, to find how the peaceful expression he had once wore were now twisted in pain and fear as he turned his head back and forth, now again again moving his whole body, only to make another whimper and wail slip from his lisp.

The heart monitor beeped in an increased pace due to Sham’s stress.

Remus shot up from the chair when a broken sob left the other and he hurried over to Sham’s side.

“Snakey? hey shhh shhh, it’s just a nightmare.” he called as he patted Sham’s cheek. “Wake up.” Sham tried to move his hand only for the hand cuff to jiggle again and keeping his hand from moving. Remus sent it a glare.

Sham woke with a start. Eye flying open as he looked around with wild panic, before Remus was able to get his attention. Laboured breaths left the hospitalised man as he stared at Remus.

“You’re okay, Snakey, it was just a nightmare.” Remus said stroking a tear away from Sham’s cheek.

It took a while but soon Sham calmed down, clinging to Remus’s arm. The Duke having undone the hand cuff to let Sham move his arm. Remus had moved to sit on the bed as he let Sham cling to him.

“S-sorry you have to see me like this...” Sham mumbled, still shivering at times. Remus hummed as he played with the few strands of hair still visible amongst the bandages that went around Sham’s head and covered his left side of the face.

“I’ve seen you in worse situations.” Remus said. “I’ve also seen you shirtless~” Sham slapped him weakly on the upper arm. only making Remus laugh. “Do... do you wanna talk about it? the nightmare?”

Sham was silent for a long moment, making Remus wonder if he fell asleep again.

“There was fire everywhere...” Sham spoke in a thin voice, as if he was afraid that if he said them aloud they would come to life. “and I couldn’t move...” Sham took a shuddering breath as he hid his face in Remus’s stomach. “And it **_hurt_**.” Remus held him protectively as Sham broke down in his hold. Being well enough to start to process the whole thing that had expired.

Murder grew in Remus’s expression as he once again cursed the ones responsible, fantasising about all they ways he would make them **suffer** for hurting his Snakey. He felt Sham fall asleep again and Remus glared out the window, a growl leaving him. He would make them pay. he would kill every one of them in cold blood. or maybe blow them up to give them a taste of their own medicine. a sharp toothed grin grew on his lips. Oooooh he liked that idea.


End file.
